Víðarr
thumb|Representación de Víðarr apuñalando a Fenrir mientras mantiene abierta sus mandíbulas (1908) por W. G. Collingwood, inspirada por la cruz de Gosforth.En la mitología nórdica, Víðarr (Nórdico antiguo, posiblemente "amplio gobernante",Orchard (1997:174—175). a veces anglizado como Vidar, Vithar, Vidarr y Vitharr) es un dios entre los Æsir asociado con la venganza. Víðarr es descrito como hijo de Odín y la jotun Gríðr, prediciéndose que vengará la muerte de su padre matando al lobo Fenrir en el Ragnarok., un conflicto en el que se le describe como superviviente. Víðarr aparece en la Edda poética, compilada en el siglo XIII de fuentes tradicionales anteriores, la Edda prosaica, escrita en el siglo XIII por Snorri Sturluson, y se interpreta que aparece representado en la cruz de Gosforth con el lobo Fenrir. Hay varias figuras en torno a su figura, incluyendo teorías sobre el potencial silencio ritual y la base protoindoeuropea. Testimonios Edda poética thumb|Representación de Víðarr a caballo (1895) por Lorenz Frølich. En la Edda poética, se menciona a Víðarr en los poemas Völuspá, Vafthrúdnismál, Grímnismál y Lokasenna. En las estrofas 54 y 55 del poema Völuspá. una völva le cuenta a Odín que su hijo Víðarr vengará su muerte en el Ragnarok apuñalando a Fenrir en el corazón.Larrington (1999:11). En las estrofas 51 y 53 del Vafthrúdnismál, Vafþrúðnir afirma que Víðarr y su hermano Váli vivirán en el "templo de los dioses" tras ceder el fuego de Surtr y que Víðarr vengará la muerte de su padre Odín rompiendo las frías mandíbulas de Fenrir en batalla.Larrington (1999:48). En la estrofa 17 del Grímnismál, durante las visiones de Odín de varias viviendas de los dioses, describe la residencia de Víðarr: |Grímnismál}} Según el Lokasenna, Loki reprocha a los dioses al comienzo del poema por no invitarle al banquete en el salón de Ægir. En la estrofa 10, Odín finalmente cede a las normas de hospitalidad, urgiendo a Víðarr a ofrecer una bebida al pendenciero invitado. Así lo hace, y entonces Loki brinda por el Æsir antes de comenzar a insultar.Larrington (1999:86). Edda prosaica Víðarr es mencionado en los libros de la Edda prosaica Gylfaginning y Skáldskaparmál: Gylfaginning thumb|Representación de Víðarr derrotando a Fenrir (1895) por Lorenz Frølich Víðarr es mencionado en los capítulos 29, 51 y 53 del libro Gylfaginning. En el capítulo 29, Víðarr es presentado a por la figura de Alto como "el dios silencioso" con un zapato ancho, que es casi tan fuerte como Thor y que los dioses confían en él en épocas de inmensa dificultad.Byock (2006:37). En el capítulo 51, Alto predice que, durante el Ragnarok, el lobo Fenrir devorará a Odín, Víðarr lo vengará aguantando su mandíbula inferior con un pie, agarrando su mandíbula superior con una mano y desgarrándole la boca, matándolo. Se describe que el "zapato ancho" de Víðarr consiste en todas las piezas adicionales de cuero que la gente ha cortado de sus propios zapatos en los dedos y talón, recogidos durante a través del tiempo por el dios. Por lo tanto, todo el que esté preocupado por proporcionar ayuda a los dioses debería tirar esas piezas.Byock (2006:73). En el capítulo 54, siguiendo el Ragnarok y el renacer del mundo, Víðarr junto con su hermano Váli habrán sobrevivido tanto a la crecida del mar como a la feroz conflagración liberada por Surtr, completamente ilesos, y deberán tras ello habitar en el campo Iðavöllr, "donde permanecía anteriormente la ciudad de Asgard".Byock (2006:77). Skáldskaparmál Según el Skáldskaparmál, Víðarr era uno de los doce dioses masculinos que presidían sentados en sus tronos un banquete para el visitante Ægir.Faulkes (1995:59). En un punto del diálogo entre el dios escáldico Bragi y Ægir, el propio Snorri comienza a hablar de los mitos en términos evemerizados y afirma que el equivalente histórico de Víðarr era el héroe troyano Eneas que sobrevivió a la guerra de Troya y logró "grandes hazañas".Faulkes (1995:66). Posteriormente en el libro, se proporcionan varios kennings para Víðar, incluyendo de nuevo "As silencioso", "poseedor del zapato de hierro", "enemigo y asesino de Fenrisulf", "el As vengador de dioses", el "As habitante en la casa de su padre", "hijo de Odín" y "hermano de los Æsir".Faulkes (1995:76). En la leyenda de la visita del dios Thor al salón del jotun Geirröd, se afirma que Gríðr es la madre de "Víðarr el silencioso" quien asiste a Thor en su viaje.Faulkes (1995:82). En el capítulo 33, tras volver de Asgard y comer con los dioses, Ægir invita a los dioses a acudir a su salón en tres meses. Catorce dioses forman el trio para atender al banquete, incluyendo Víðarr.Faulkes (1995:95). En el capítulo 75, el nombre de Víðarr aparece dos vecesen una lista de ÆsirFaulkes (1995:156—157).. Registro arqueológico thumb|Detalle de la cruz de Gosforth. La cruz de Gosforth de mediados del siglo XI, situada en Cumbria, Inglaterra, se ha descrito mostrando una combinación de escenas del juicio final cristiano y el Ragnarok pagano.Pluskowski (2004:158). La cruz muestra varias figuras representadas en estilo Borre, incluyendo un hombre con una lanza enfrentándose a una cabeza monstruosa, uno de los pies empujando la lengua bifurcada y en su mandíbula inferior, mientra una mano se sitúa contra su mandíbula superior, una escena interpretada como Víðarr luchando contra Fenrir. La representación también se ha teorizado como una metáfora de la derrota de Jesús a Satán.Schapiro (1980:264, note 66). Teorías thumb|Representación de Víðarr y Váli (1892) por Axel Kulle. Se han propuesto teorías por la que el silencio de Víðarr pueda derivar del silencio ritual u otras abstenciones que suelen acompañar los actos de venganza, como por ejemplo en Völuspá y Baldrs draumar, cuando Váli, concebido con el sólo propósito de vengar la muerte de Baldr, se abstiene de lavarse las manos o peinarse "hasta que haya llevado al adversario de Baldr a la pira funeraria".Lindow (2001:312—313). Se han dibujado paralelismos entre el capítulo 31 de la obra del siglo I d.C. de Tácito, Germania, donde Tácito describe los miembros de los Chatti, una tribu germánica que no se afeitaba ni acicalaba hasta haber matado a un enemigo.Lindow (2001:311). Georges Dumézil teorizó que Víðarr representa una figura cósmica de un arquetipo derivado de los protoindoeuropeos.Lindow (2001:314) mencionando a Dumézil, Georges (1965). "Le dieu scandinave Víðarr" collected in Revue de l'histoire des religions 168, pages 1—13. Dumézil afirmó que estaba alineado tanto en espacio vertical, debido a la situación del pie en la mandíbula inferior del lobo y la mano en la mandíbula superior, tanto en espacio horizontal, debido a su paso amplio y fuerte zapato, y que, matando al lobo, Víðarr evita que este destruya el cosmos, y el cosmos puede, por lo tanto, ser restaurado tras la destrucción causada por el Ragnarok. Referencias Bibliografía *Byock, Jesse (Trans.) (2006). The Prose Edda. Penguin Classics. ISBN 0140447555 *Faulkes, Anthony (Trans.) (1995). Edda. Everyman. ISBN 0-4608-7616-3 *Larrington, Carolyne (Trans.) (1999). The Poetic Edda. Oxford World's Classics. ISBN 0192839462 *Lindow, John (2001). Norse Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Beliefs. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-515382-0 *Orchard, Andy (1997). Dictionary of Norse Myth and Legend. Cassell. ISBN 0 304 34520 2 *Pluskowski, Aleks. "Apocalyptic Monsters: Animal Inspirations for the Iconography of Medieval Northern Devourers" as collected in: Bildhauer, Bettina. Mills, Robert (2004). The Monstrous Middle Ages. University of Toronto Press. ISBN 0802086675 *Schapiro, Meyer (1980). Cain's Jaw-Bone that Did the First Murder, Selected Papers, volume 3, Late Antique, Early Christian and Mediaeval Art. Chatto & Windus, London, ISBN 0701125144. JSTOR. Categoría:Dioses Nórdicos